


Alias

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Mimi Marquez, though she knows this plot is cliche, is hiding an enormous secret. Much like a clickbait title, click to find out what happens!





	1. The Poison Of Juliet Capulet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



She surveyed the materials again and again, making sure everything was in place. Fake blood. Knife. The little bottle of what she’d drink to knock her unconscious-or at least make it seem like she was unconscious.

   April pushed her hair back out of her face, trying to blow it out of the way. The fiery red pierced her eyes like the sharpest image. She’d always loved to dye her hair-even if it took so much bleach. Well. She wouldn’t worry about that now. She’d go back to her natural brown after the fact. Start a new life as…

  April frowned, attempting to think. What name could she possibly choose to escape this?  _ No month,  _ she decided, thinking it too close.  _ No May or June.  _ And on that note, she’d eliminated any flower names- _ No Rose or Lily or Iris.  _ Names taken from flowers were again too close to months.  _ Laura. Audrey.  _ Despite what she was about to do, despite the taking of a new name, she still felt an attachment to two-syllable names. So she decided to start searching in that area.

  But no time to think now, April realized with a shock. When would he be back? She’d scribbled the note out...she left it next to where she would be soon. She splattered her arms, the knife, the bathtub with blood. And then she drank the liquid.

  Burning. Freezing. Perfection, all at the same time. And an odd, little taste of peanut butter. April hastily put the bottle down before she could drink anymore, and she was seeing spots.

  She staggered forward. It had to be perfect. It had to be…

  She fell face-first with a  _ thud  _ into the bathtub.


	2. Au Revoir

     Roger was grinning, teasing Mark relentlessly about Maureen. Again. Mark scowled at each jab, even though they were true.  
     They were walking back home together. Roger couldn’t wait to tell April about the new record deal his band had just signed. He felt like a little kid again, geeking out because his dreams were coming true. He…  
     As soon as they stepped into the apartment, the two frowned. Mark and Roger looked at each other. Something was off.     Uneasy.  
     Roger slowly walked to the bathroom, and-

      _Oh god oh god oh god APRIL oh god she’s dead she what’s this note we’ve got aids she she slit her wrists her body I wrap my arms around her am I making noise I’m crying out I I I I I feel nothing nothing but screaming nothing nothing nothing I don’t know I don’t know how do I live go on I need smack smack smack smack smack would help so much_  
  
    “APRIL!”  
    Mark was frozen, watching the scene in front of him, standing helplessly. He couldn’t do anything. Roger couldn’t do anything. April was gone and there wasn’t a single damn thing anyone could do about it. 


	3. Mi Chiamano Mimi

          Mimi frowned as a gust of wind blew the flame on top of her candle out. She would have to ask him for more light. She sighed as she gripped the candle tightly, and left her apartment, closing the door behind her. She went up to his apartment, and knocked on the door. She sucked in her breath and hoped she didn't look at all like...well, how she'd looked before. Oh dear God. Okay. She could do this...  
          Roger opened the door, looking weary and worn down. He looked like he did when he'd stayed up all night finishing a song. "What'd you forget?" he asked.  
          Mimi couldn't help but smile. She still loved Roger. Maybe...maybe there was even the chance to get back together with him. She smiled. "Got a light?" she said, showing him her candle.  
          Roger glanced down at it. Then he looked over Mimi's face, his own creasing as his mind tried to make sense of this. He thought he recognized her...well, she did live in his apartment, right? Unless she didn't? In which case...what the fuck was she doing here and why the fuck did he recognize her. "I know you," he said softly. He frowned more. "You're-you're shivering."  
           _Crap._ Mimi quickly strode into the apartment, trying to stop Roger's recognition. "It's nothing. They turned off my heat. And I'm just a little...weak on my feet." She turned back to Roger, and held out her candle to him. "Would you light my candle?" Roger was staring, and she frowned. "What-what are you staring at?" She was still a bit nervous from the near recognition.  
          Roger shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "Your hair...in the moonlight...you look familiar." He frowned, noticing she was shaking a bit, wobbling. "Can you make it?"  
          "Just..haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning...anyway-what?"  
          "Nothing," said Roger again. "Your smile reminded me of-"  
          "I always remind people of..." Mimi replied, a lightbulb going off in her head. "Who is she?"  
          "She died. Her name was...April." Roger's voice cracked at the end, as if he still wasn't over it.  
          Mimi froze. Did he know? Oh God-he knew-that meant-  
          "It's out again!" she said, startled, shoving the candle towards Roger so he'd think she meant the candle. Her secret was out again... _oh god_. Thinking she'd been a bit impolite, she added, "Sorry 'bout your friend."  
           A few seconds of silence before Mimi added, "Would you light my candle?"  
           Roger smiled.   
           And Mimi thought to herself,  _Maybe we can start again._


	4. Menorah

   April, or Mimi, she guessed she was now, opened the door to Roger’s apartment and took a deep breath as she stepped inside. She muttered Spanish to herself to calm herself down. It was always helpful to her, Spanish being such a big part of her identity. She had always wanted to become a Spanish teacher when she was younger. She still held on to some of that dream, even though it looked like less of a reality now with her diagnosis.

It seemed like Roger wasn’t at home. She glanced around, the little baggie of smack held so tightly in her hand you’d have thought it was a child she was scared of losing.

She walked further into the apartment. Mark wasn’t home, either? What was this? She had important news - where the fuck were they?

They were the only ones she trusted with this. It would have been only Roger, but him and Mark were such close friends that she couldn’t help trusting the Jewish Nerd too.

Speaking of Jewish, an unlit menorah stood at attention in the window. A faint smile danced across Mimi’s lips. She saw a lighter next to it, picked it up, and lit the first candle. Maybe it wasn’t Hanukkah but Mimi wanted a reminder of happiness.

More than that, she wanted to be happy.

She wondered if that would ever be a reality at this point.

The dancing smile pirouetted on her lips, missed the landing, and fell into a frown.


End file.
